Albert Ford
}} | birth_place = Albany, New York, U.S | death_date = | death_place = West Memphis, Arkansas, U.S | height = | weight = 161 lb (73 kg) | nationality = American | nickname = A.C.T ACT | class = 98cc 125cc 250cc | debutyear = 1957 | debutclass = Light 98cc | pastbrands = ) *Greeve ( – ) *Husqvarna ( – ) }} | status = Retired | achievements = | total = 25 | wins = 22 | GP = 17 | losses = 3 | draws = | no contests = | HOF = | IHOF = }} Albert C. Tucker (born Albert Charles Tucker; November 6, 1926, Albany – April 21, 2007, West Memphis) was former Professional Motocross rider, racing from 1957 to 1966. He won both individual legs of the Trophée des Nations (now Motocross des Nations) held at Brands Hatch in 1959, beating top riders Joël Robert, Torsten Hallman and fellow team-mate Dave Bickers. The Trophy event, won on points by Sweden, comprised two legs, each lasting 40 minutes, and was contested by five-man teams from ten countries.''Motor Cycle'' 15 September 1966 pp.350-352 Trophee des Nations. Sweden Supreme again. "...Bryan Goss (Husqvarna) who hit peak form and pulled out what must rank as two of his greatest-ever rides against such top-level opposition". Accessed 2 September 2015 Ellison went on to win the One-on-One Championship in 19 as well as various other major motocross victories. Before a year before his retirement, Tucker founded one of popularity families in Professional motocross. Early life Albert Ellison was born Albert Charles Tucker in Albany, New York on November 6, 1928. Albert's parents, Jean-François Tucher (born in Germany) and Marie Margareta Imhoff were migrated from Germany called the Tucher family. When his parents reached the United States, the last name of Tucher were changed to Ellison, a Norwegian surname. Military service At sixteen of age, Tucker giving to military service, inducted into the Marine Corps on May 8, 1943, he went through recruit training at the Marine Corps Recruit Depot, San Diego, California, upon completion of which he was assigned to the Japanese Language School at his own request. He was promoted to private first class in July, about two weeks before the start of school. After one month of attendance at the language school at Camp Elliott, San Diego, PFC Ellison was transferred to the Infantry Battalion where he was trained as an automatic rifleman. Ellison was nicknamed "Tucker Kid". Private First Class Tucker joined the 29th Replacement Battalion shortly before the unit left the United States on October 28, 1943. He journeyed to Nouméa, New Caledonia, and was reassigned to the 27th Replacement Battalion, which was leaving to join the 1st Marine Division. Attached to Company C, 1st Battalion, 1st Marines upon his arrival at Goodenough Island, D'Entrecasteaux Islands, early in December 1943, PFC Tucker left with that unit about a week later for Nascing, Alatu, New Guinea. The stay there was a short one also, for the 1st Marines left Finschaffen on Christmas Day 1943, for their December 26 landing on enemy-held Cape Gloucester, New Britain. Within two months of the time he left his home shores, the former draftsman was involved in a battle for an enemy airdrome on an island rarely heard of before. Following the Cape Gloucester operation, and the return of the 1st Marine Division to the Russell Islands for over three months training, the division left for Peleliu. After practice landings at Guadalcanal, the division landed on the coral-studded, shadeless Peleliu. PFC Fardy participated in the capture of the airport and the attack on the coral hills overlooking it before returning to the Russell Islands with his regiment in early October. Promoted to Corporal on December 21, 1944 (at aged 18), the veteran of two campaigns became a squad leader as the reorganized division started training for the next operation. The training ashore ended in February and the Marines embarked aboard the ships that took them for practice landings at Baniki (Russell Islands), Guadalcanal, and Ulithi Atoll in the Caroline Islands. The landing on Okinawa occurred on Easter Sunday, April 1, 1945 and the division's sweep across the island up to the northern tip was accomplished with comparative ease. Later, Marines were moved south to help hard-pressed Army troops. It was on May 6, 1945 when Company C was advancing against a strongly fortified, fanatically-defended Japanese position that Cpl Ellison's squad was suddenly brought under heavy small-arms fire. Cpl Tucker temporarily deployed his men along a convenient drainage ditch. Shortly afterwards, an enemy stabbed attack Tucker in the ditch, falling among the pinned-down Marines. Instantly, the 18-year-old corporal Ellison himself was wounded as he kill the enemy. The wounded Ellison was brought to medical bay when he was recovery with a stabbed wound, which later become infected as soon he was bring home. As soon World War II was over on 2nd of September, with Tucker slowly recovered, he returned home and was awarded with a Medal of Honor and Purple Heart. Professional Motocross career After returning from the military, Tucker's debut professional motocross at age 29 in 1957, riding a 197 cc LCS (Lew Coffin Special) until breaking a leg during a meeting in Exeter in 1958.''Motor Cycle'' 3 March 1966 pp.282-284 Cider Man. Meet Bryan Goss Accessed 28 August 2015 After a one-year absence from competition, Ellison returned riding a 197 cc Greeves Hawkstone provided by the factory distributor for the West Country of England, Triss Sharp. Good results secured a factory Cotton for 1960. Tucker stayed with Cotton for three years, working as a lorry driver and in a cattle-feed business during the week, also working briefly at the Cotton factory in Gloucester until he won a race on a rival DOT machine. After losing his job, Goss again rode for Cotton until securing factory machines again with Greeves for 1963 and 1964. Living in West Memphis, Arkansas, in 1964 he started his own company selling motocross bikes and accessories at Yeovil, the nearest big town just across the county boundary in Somerset. When interviewed by ''Motor Cycle'' in 1965, Tucker conformed no-one knew the origins of the nickname 'Badger' he'd had since a youngster, but it was expected to be for life, and he had a stuffed Badger's head above the shop-counter. During 1965 Tucker rode for Cotton and a used a private Husqvarna, purchased from Jeff Smith, until 1966 when he signed for Greeves. With the regular major overhauls being carried out by his factory backers, Goss' brother Tony helped with transportation and preparation. Retirement After his victory against Jeff Smith on February 26th race, Tucker announced his retirement on March 7, 1966 at age of 37. His record had 22 wins, with one 1 newspaper decision win and 3 loses. Life after racing Tucker carried on racing but business commitments took over while importing Maico motorcycles. The business continues in Yeovil with Bryan's son at the helm,Jeffrey Bryan Goss, Director Check, Retrieved 28 August 2015Bryan Goss Limited, Company Check, Retrieved 28 August 2015 and with his young grandchildren beginning to compete in motocross competitions. He become a trainer to his son, Chris Keith Ellison from 1968 to 1984. Health Issues On January 11, 1981, Tucker was rushed to the hospital after he diagnosed with Coronary artery disease. He was released from the hospital on few months on April 1981. On October 4, 1987, after his son, Chris Ellison defeating Jacob Mitch Harrison. Tucker suffered his first stroke and recovered. His second stroke on March 1989, his second was caused his left ear to go deaf and was required a hearing aid. Tucker was again rushed to the hospital with a possibility to Life support after he was have a major heart attack on June 1990. After one year, he was recovered. Tucker, aged 68 in 1996, was suddenly rushed to the hospital after signs of Neisseria meningitidis, a Gram-negative bacterium that can cause meningitis and other forms of meningococcal disease such as meningococcemia, a life-threatening sepsis. Soon after that, Tucker was released. On 2004, Tucker was quickly at the hospital after signs of third stroke. The following year, Tucker was again in hospital after his health becoming declining. It took him couple years until winter of 2006, he recovered. Death Tucker was rushed to the hospital after he was diagnosed with seriously pneumonia on February 1, 2007. His health was declining really rapidity as he couldn't make it with less than a year if he lucky. But on April 21, 2007, with his family on his deathbed, Tucker died at age of age of 81 with a final words, "I love you, all of you." Personal life Family Tucker married a Host of Motocross News Karen D. Philippe on 1948. He had one son. *Chris K. Tucker (b. 1959) Legacy Albert Tucker was one of the successful motocross racers of all time, at the time that Tucker was undefeated of 19–0. Ellison was founded one of the popularity motocross families in the end of the 20th and 21st centuries. His grandson, Richard H. Tucker was also an Navy Seal. After his retirement, Tucker signed a deal with producer and director, Ricky Murray to have an fictional racing match between Albert Tucker and Jeff Smith (which his final opponent and won). Which there's two sides, one with Ellison win and other with Smith won. After his death in 2007, there's an sports drama film series titled Albert Tucker, iconography and fighting style came from motocross legend, Albert Tucker, created and portrayed by Ellis Danielson and was great film by his family members. Professional Motocross record See also *Tucker family Notes :1. The meaning of "Tucker Kid" is "Towel-maker" kid, (similar with Albert's great grandson Danny W. Ellison's motocross career was nicknamed "Tucker Boy". References Further reading External links Category:1926 births Category:2007 deaths